Bloodstream
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire who has an unusual run in with a young girl with hypnotizing eyes. What will Sasuke do with this beautiful girl? Sasuhina. Vampire fic! One-shot!


**A/N: Much like my other friends, I 3 vampires! (It's all twilight's fault damn it! Lmao!) So this is just a simple Sasuhina vamp oneshot. Because vampires are hot and so is Sasuhina =D**

**Sasuke: Ladii-fresh-08 does not own Naruto**

Sasuke awoke from his century long slumber, completely bloodthirsty. He threw away his covers and sped with inhuman speed downstairs to find 6 wineglasses filled to the rim with human blood. Needless to say, Sasuke downed them all with no problem.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun…" A beautiful pink haired creature emerged from the shadows, literally throwing herself on Sasuke. He threw her off and sneered at her.

"Sakura, stay the fuck away from me…" Sakura shuddered and did as she was told. Sasuke smirked at the fear he was able to put into her. He went back up to his room, took a shower, got dressed and found himself cruising through town in his new Lexus. His mother and father owned every business in this forsaken town, and it didn't hurt that his brother Itachi was a wealthy business man in a town not too far away. Sasuke continued down the street, and a group of teens caught his eye. Then and there, he saw a beautiful girl. She had porcelain skin, like one of a doll and the most hypnotizing eye you can ever imagine. Sasuke couldn't help but feel trapped by this girl's beauty. He felt a pit of fire emerge in his stomach as they saw a group of boys pulling on her clothes trying to take them off. He jumped out of the car and threw the boys off the girl. Sasuke turned to the girl, who looked at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"You. Get in that car. Now."

"U-Um…" Sasuke walked towards her until she was eye level with his chest. He looked down at her and cleared his throat.

"Get. In. The. Car. Now." He gritted through his teeth. She nodded and dashed to the car. Sasuke turned back to the group of boys.

"If you _ever_ touch that girl again, I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" The boys didn't even have to answer, especially when they were halfway down the street before Sasuke finished. He smirked and walked back to his car and got in.

"Name."

"H-Huh?"

Sasuke was getting annoyed with the stuttering. "What's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuuga." The girl whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"Hinata, it's 1 in the morning and it's too late for you to go back home. You're coming home with me." Sasuke said. Hinata knew that this boy was not going to take no for an answer and simply stated,

"H-Hai." Sasuke drove back to his house and escorted Hinata to the guest room right next to his. (A/N: The vampire next door! )

"Hurry up and take a shower so I can feed you, woman." Hinata said yes and did what Sasuke said. When Hinata was done with her shower, she noticed that he had no clothes to change into. She carefully tiptoed into Sasuke's room, hoping to find Sasuke and some clothes. But unfortunately, she didn't find both.

"S-S-Sasuke-san? You here?" Hinata whispered. There was nothing but a shower turning off and a door opening.

"You." An icy voicecame from the door. Hinata walked towards the door and was faced with a very built and _very_ wet Sasuke Uchiha in nothing but a towel. Hinata looked down and saw that she was in a towel too and blushed…a lot.

"A-Ano, I couldn't find any clothes so I came looking for you." Hinata shivered as she spoke. Sasuke nodded and pulled out some clothes from the drawer.

"Here, my cousin has the same figure you do so this underwear should fit. And here's my t-shirt." Hinata caught the clothes that were thrown at her and changed into them.

"S-Sasuke?" He turned around to face her and saw the most beautiful human being he ever laid eyes on.

"What?" He spat.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" The shy girl down casted her eyes. Sauke smirked and put his arms around Hinata.

"You need to know something, Hinata."

"W-what is it?" Sasuke backed away from her and flashed his fangs.

"You're a vampire…" Hinata stated.

"You're not afraid?" She shook her head.

"No." Hinata climbed into the king sized bed, waiting for Sasuke. He threw on a pair of baggy sweatpants and settled his self in next to Hinata. She snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. With such a beautiful girl…a beautiful _human _ girl next to him, Sasuke's throat burned with thirst. It took everything in him to not devour her.

Hinata stirred, making herself comfortable. "Sasuke?"

He looked down the girl and ran his fingers through her silky indigo hair.

"Thank you for saving me…" Hinata whispered.

"You're welcome." And with that the two soon fell asleep.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke hissed at the natural alarm clock that was so bright. The sun. He threw the covers off and closed the curtains.

"A-Ah…" That voice was angelic, and like beautiful music to Sasuke's ears. He smiled at the lavender eyed beauty as she yawned and stretched.

"S-Sasuke…" Hinata cooed. Sasuke walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" His voice still icy and harsh.

"I'm hungry." Hinata whined. Sasuke chuckled and swooped her up into his arms.

"Food for the human." Sasuke carried her downstairs and saw that Sakura was making breakfast. She turned to Sasuke and frowned at the girl he was carrying.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this…_outsider_?" She spat. Sasuke scowled.

"Sakura, shut up. And while your mouth is shut, give this girl that meal that you're making." Sasuke glared at her, knowing damn well Sakura wasn't stupid enough to defy him. Sakura complied and made Hinata's breakfast. Sasuke observed her as she ate and smirked at how she chewed her food. _It's cute. Like a child…_He thought. Hinata finished up and looked at Sasuke who was still staring.

"Um, Sasuke? I have a favor…" Sasuke stiffened at the word favor.

"What is it?" Hinata stood up and looked around.

"Turn me, Sasuke. Please." Sasuke joined Hinata who was now looking out the window.

"Why?"

"I have nothing. When you saved me, I was running away from my family. They've abused me in so many ways possible. Sasuke, I have nothing to live for."

"Hinata, being a vampire isn't all it's cracked up to be. You never move forward and you'll always need blood. Always."

"But, I get to stay here…with you. And that's all I'll need. Please Sasuke." Hinata looked up with him with hope in those lavender eyes. Sasuke stared back and was in shock at the feeling that he felt when looking at this girl. He was in love and he couldn't abandon her now. Sasuke sighed and bit his wrist until he drew blood. Hinata stared with widened eyes.

"You have to drink my blood, then I bite you injecting the venom which will turn you. But I'm telling you now, the pain will last for a few days. Do you want this?" Sasuke said, secretly hoping she'd say yes. Hinata threw herself at Sasuke, latching her lips onto hers. She pulled away and pecked his lips one more time.

"Yes…"

"Ok, before I do this I need to tell you that-"

"SasukeIloveyou!" Hinata blurted out.

Sasuke chuckled. "What?" Hinata cleared her throat.

"Sasuke, I love you…" Sasuke smirked and yanked Hinata into his arms.

"I love you too." Hinata giggled and grabbed Sasuke's wrist and drank Sasuke's blood. He pulled away and brushed Hinata's hair away from her neck and sank his teeth in. Hinata gasped at the surprising pleasure she felt as his fangs sink into her skin. Sasuke pulled away and caught Hinata as she started twitching from pain. He carried Hinata to his room and care for his beautiful vampire.

_8 days later_…

Sasuke awoke to Hinata grunting in pain again. He immediately put on her favorite song and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

**Wake up look me in the eyes again  
I need to feel your hand upon my face  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you**

Sasuke grazed his hand on Hinata's cheek and kissed it. And he continued to sing to her

**I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream**

Hinata smiled at the irony at her favorite song and how it related to her and Sasuke. She giggled and sang with Sasuke.

**I could feel you floating in me  
Words can relay nice  
They can cut you open  
And the silence surrounds you  
and hunts you  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me**

The spaces in between  
Two minds and all the places they have been  
The spaces in between  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I tried to put my finger on it  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me  
I think I might've inhale you  
I could feel you behind my eyes  
You gotten into my bloodstream  
I could feel you floating in me

The song was fading out and Sasuke looked down to check if Hinata was okay. He saw her open her eyes and smirked at the blood red ring that outlined her lavender eyes.

_My beautiful little vampire…_


End file.
